epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Kefka Palazzo vs. Sweet Tooth. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
It's been a week. Hello once again everybody. I am back with another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Still not in the best of conditions, but at least writing a rap battle made me forget about my problems for a bit. So here it is. In this penultimate battle of Season 5, two craziest clowns in the video game history go head to head in a circus of epic rap. Kefka Palazzo, the antagonist of Final Fantasy IV, goes against Sweet Tooth, or rather, Needles Kane, a contestant in Twisted Metal series. '' I'd like to thank Trent and Lexi for giving me ideas on some lines, and also Jorn for helping out big time on writing this battle. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Kefka_1.png|Kefka Palazzo Tooth_1.png|Sweet Tooth '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!' KEKFA! PALAZZO! VERSUS! SWEET TOOTHHHHH!!! BEGIN! Sweet Tooth: (starts at 0:31) Needless to say, it's Needles Kane, Cynically and Clinically insane! Calypso you like your tower yet again, I'll show you the real pain! Your Ascension to Godhood is a mistake, like when Sophia ran from me I'll shatter your ass like your experiments shattered your own sanity! You're my Roadkill, my pleasure for terror is beyond your measure Let me show how sweet I can be versus the Emperor's Court Jester Look at you, with your girly laugh and drag queen makeup; you're no man! We'll see if you're All the Bravest when you step into my Van... HAHAHAHAHAHA! ' Kefka Palazzo: ''(starts at 0:53) This tooth fairy is fighting tooth and nail, Head-On challenging Kefka? I'll destroy meaningless thing as yourself just to prove that I'm better I'm a Slave Crown having God with an army and an Empire at my back! You're a pedophilic clown who can't rap, an OP boss who's just a gag I've got a Sweet Tooth for victory, no matter how much you talk smack, my rhymes are making you sick, so call your best friend, the paper bag! I'm Disposing the carcass of Opposing Marcus as I remind him; that he used to be a happy dad! But now his future is all just Mr. Grimm.. Sweet Tooth: (starts at 1:14) My rhymes are colder than an Ice Cream; I'll make sure that You Scream! Run you over with rhyme schemes 'cause I'm one mean killing machine! Today's a PayDay! You plus my thirst for blood.. equals profit! I wanted to escape all the madness- but you were already in the closet! This Knight is now a Dancing Mad clown who dresses up like it's a Carnival I'll make you see All-Stars! ''Take your effigies and burn every particle! So you can call me the greatest Returner when I return your ass home Here's a Light of Judgement!'' You can kneel and suck my Ice Cream Cone! Kefka Palazzo: (starts at 1:35) Well, aren't you a Joker, Sweety, your style is completely comical My flow's toxic like a poisoned river, my victory's unequivocal You may look like a Disney Hades, but your powers just aren't formidable Despite leading The Clowns, I'd say your rapping's just plain pitiful! You can go back to playing Golf, Hot Shot, you winning isn't feasible I'll silence you like in your tournament, your treachery is unspeakable You homicidal circus freak, you dare to call yourself a pure evil? but when's the last time people called you by your name and not your vehicle's? Sweet Tooth: (starts at 1:56) This Transgender idiot with a God complex just crossed the line! My head's on a fire, but my rhymes will give you chills down your spine Fighting you is a simple Small Brawl, Kefka, YOU NEVER HAD ANY CHANCES Your Final Fantasy is to see things destroyed? Well, '''YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! Kefka Palazzo: (starts at 2:07) (Kefka's voice gets louder with each word) I hate, Hate, HATE YOU! THIS CLOWN ON STEROIDS AND HIS TRUCK TOO! YOUR EYE MARKS THE SPOT! IT'S A RAP FOR A RAP, AND DITTO TOOTH, YOU FOOL! ' '''IF YOU STEP UP TO PALAZZO, NEEDLES, I'LL MAKE YOU IN A NEED FOR A KANE! ' (his voice suddenly dies down- the camera zooms up on his face, and you can see his eyes twitching) I'm Kefka- and I thank you for being a ''Twisted Metalhead ''with no brains... '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-''' 'EPIC RAP-' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-' (Kefka's evil laugh is heard in the distance) '''VIDEO GAMES! Poll WHO WON? Kefka Palazzo Sweet Tooth Audio Cover As usual, a massive thanks to Pixel and MaNCHA for this audio cover- this is my personal favorite! https://soundcloud.com/erbovg/kefka-palazzo-vs-sweet-tooth-epic-rap-battles-of-video-games Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts